


A hope for Sanvers 4

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Maggie was finally home





	A hope for Sanvers 4

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some changes.  
> Thank you.  
> Peace....

Early of saturday morning, the Danvers sister took Ruby on the Luthors Hospital to visit Sam. The young Arias is very happy to see her mom and tell some good news.  
Ruby hopes that she will hear good news from Lena Luthor so they can go home together. She misses all the fun that they had.  
Five years was very a long time to wait but she never gets tired to hope for it.  
Since Sam was away, Alex take good care to her daughter. She had the coolest guardian ever. Alex teaches her some self defense, sometimes they went fishing and going to the gym. But one of their most favorite bond time is groccery, where Alex want her to buy whatever she want.  
Kara is very supportive to Alex since then, all she wanted is to find someone who will take good care for her someday. And she is expecting Sam. But she dont know whats inside of Alex mind.  
Until Mr. Rodas came, she became sad again and thinking over Maggie. 

 

When they arrived at the Luthors Hospital, Kara remain to the recieving area and wait Lena. She let the two come in to see Sam.  
They went to Sam's room with some flowers and fruits.  
"Hi mom....." Ruby is happy to see her mother. She kissed and hugged.  
"Hi Sam....you look great." Greeted Alex as she gave flowers to her.  
"Thank you. So hows Ruby with you?"  
"She is really a smart kid, and she got it from you."  
"Yes, i got from her, time will come you gonna have your own too." Ruby added.  
"Really?... Please specify that Agent Danvers?"  
"Well...that," she chuckles. "Thats not.... i dont know it yet."  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Sam added.  
"Well, i saw Maggie....again." Alex sit down beside them.  
"Thats great, how is she?"  
Ruby went out to give them time to talk. She went out to wait Lena.  
"She is pregnant...."  
Alex wanted to cry but Sam hugged her and comforted her.  
"Im fine, dont worry, thanks god she okay now."  
"Im happy for you Alex."  
"Thanks, how about you?"  
"Lena said shes near to cure me. I am really thankful your all kind to me. And to you, thank you for taking good care of Ruby."  
"No, problem. I know how important, Ruby is."

On the other hand, Lena arrived and see Kara is standing along the hallway. And they are very early than before.  
"Hi Lena," Kara greeted.  
"Oh hi, your too early for the visit."  
"Ruby wanted to be early so that they can bond more. How are you? You look like you never get some sleep last night? What happened?"  
"Im sorry but i cant tell you here. Follow me, we need to talk about Sam."  
They dont notice that Ruby is following them.  
Lena really looks terrible. She dont know what how to explain to Kara. Its a matter of life and death

 

Inside her office the two sit down.  
"Lena, is everything okay?"  
"Please.... i need to trust you on this. I dont know how to explain this but you have to keep it."  
"Okay, i promise."  
Ruby is outside, hearing them a bit.  
"Samantha...... is ...Reign"  
The room became silent.  
"Seriously?" Kara dont want Lena to repeat it. "How? Why?, this is unbelievable."  
"Shes been possesed by Reign. Once she heard some bad news or violence. Something is happening to her. At first, were scared because we all know that she killed some people. But i must find a cure. She told me that she dont want to be Reign, she dont want to be bad." Lena explain.  
"So whats your plan?"  
"For now, this place is best for her, and about Ruby, its better that she will not know it."  
But Ruby knows, and she had to know it because thats her mom. She went back to her moms room.  
"Do you still love Maggie?" Sam asked her.  
"Yes, i do. And i want her back."  
As Ruby come back, shes quiet and like nothing happened.  
"Honey, where were you?" Her mom asked.  
"Nothing, just got hungry. Sorry....."  
Alex realized something if she will have a daughter like Ruby.  
"Sam.... you must be proud of her."

 

After Sam. They went back to work. Ruby remain with Lena.  
At the DEO. Kara is trying not to ruin Alex day. But....  
"Hey, Kara whats... up? Why are you so quiet? Arent you happy everything is okay. Sam was okay, me and Maggie are okay..... whats bothering you?"  
And Alex started it. Kara is not paying attention.  
"Nothing...... its just Lena...."  
"Did she come out to you yet? Or you come out to her?"  
"Really?" Kara laughed. "Is that what you were thinking all this time?"  
"Hey theres nothing wrong with it Kara. Besides its been a long time. Nows the time for you get involve with dates. Be who you are."  
"Stop it."  
Alex is mocking her. And Kara is blushing when they talk about Lena. As Kara walked away.  
"Hey, thats a joke, if it means anything for you... sorry." 

 

A week later, Maggie gets home at their old apartment. So its near at the hospital in case of emergency.  
Kara, Ruby and Lena are excited to see Maggie going home at last.  
Kara and Lena cook for them while Ruby and Alex is helping Maggie.  
"This is great, is it Kara?"  
Lena notice Kara is very serious.  
"It is not."  
"Is it Sam? Im doing the best i can to help her."  
"I know, but i cant lie anymore."  
"What do you mean Kara?"  
"Its not easy.... you know."

 

Meanwhile, Alex helps Maggie in bed to make her feel comfortable.  
"You never change this place, Danvers."  
Words of Maggie slightly coming in.  
"Because, i dont. And because i know, one day youll be back. Right now, get some rest. If you need anything just tell me or Kara or Ruby... okay.."  
"Okay, thank you."  
Alex smiled as she leave Maggie to rest. Then she went to the girls who are busy at the moment.  
"Need help?" Alex asked the two while they are setting the table.  
"No, were fine, Alex. Lena speak.  
Kara and Lena are looking each other like it means something.  
"What is it? Do you have some secrets now? Huh?"  
Alex feeling something about them.  
"Nothing Alex, me and Kara are fine, were just happy that Maggie's back. Right.....Kara?"  
"Yes.." Kara answered with a low voice.  
"Okay, just making sure.... umm, can i leave Maggie tomorrow with you Kara while im at work."  
"Sure no problem."

 

To be continued.....


End file.
